<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night Fluff by lettalady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483458">Movie Night Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady'>lettalady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blips and Blurbs [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blips and Blurbs [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>     I</strong>t’s movie night in the Hiddleston household. Tom is balancing the bowls of ice cream on his forearm while following you back from the kitchen to the cocoon the pair of you established on the sofa. You’d made popcorn, the usual snack, but about a third of the way into the movie he’d announced he was craving something sweet.</p><p>It occurred to you after sending him into the kitchen with a request for two scoops of french vanilla ice cream that he might not have been referring to food.</p><p>But interrupting movie night was a no-no. You were of the ‘no interruptions save for bathroom or food breaks’ clan when it came to watching tv shows or movies. </p><p>You’d paused the movie anyway so he wouldn’t miss any bits, so you’d gotten up to see if he needed any help in the kitchen. He’d added chocolate syrup to the top of his ice cream, but left yours plain - just as you like it. All you were allowed to carry back into the living room were the spoons. A big help you were. </p><p>You’re about to push play to release the movie from the frozen image stuck on the screen when he jumps up again.</p><p>“Oh!" </p><p>"Tom? Where are you going?” You look from him to his bowl of ice cream. Spoon. Check. Syrup. Check. There’s still a bit of popcorn left for some salty flavor if he wants to combine the foods.</p><p>He grins at you, not stopping his progress towards the kitchen, “Forgot something." </p><p>Really? Oh - maybe napkins would be helpful. You should have grabbed those since his hands had been full. You listen for the sound of him pulling off a couple pieces of paper-towels but instead hear the sound of the refrigerator opening and closing. </p><p>He reappears holding the spray can of whipped cream triumphantly. You giggle at him, "Really are craving something sweet aren’t you…”</p><p>He locks his eyes on yours for a prolonged moment. “Oh yes.”</p><p>His response sends a thrill through your system. But then he looks away, settling back down beside you and turning his attention to applying the topping. You watch him apply a swirl of the white fluff atop the chocolate syrup, waiting for the noise to cease before starting the movie again. </p><p>“Want some?”</p><p>He knows you don’t like additional toppings. You arch an eyebrow at him, “Nooo…” He shrugs and adds another swirl atop the previous layer. You laugh, “You’re throwing off your ice cream to fluff ratio." </p><p>"Hmm, that’s fixed easily enough." </p><p>Before you can stop him he’s dipped his fingers into the whipped cream and removed most of it from the bowl. He grins at you as you shake your head, "Nice solution there, sweetie. I’d like to see you get that back in the can, now." </p><p>"Oh - it’s not going into the can.” He reaches over and smears the sticky topping onto your skin. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>